Usagi's New Found Life *Revised*
by Ankoku
Summary: I finally updated this fic, but instead of a new chapter, I rewrote it! I hope it's better... ^~
1. The Bitter Truth

AN: Hey, I know I haven't made much of an update lately, but I couldn't really help that. School and stuff, you know. And now that I've finally found time, I have decided to not only add new parts to this fic, but I have decided to re-write it. It still has it's basic outline, but I've changed things to try and make it sound better and make more sense. Oh also, I made the chapters longer, but the fic has less chapters...oh well, too bad ne?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Gundam wing.  
  
Warning: Many character are OOC (Out Of Character), meaning, for those who don't know, the characters do NOT act like themselves, I repeat, do NOT act like themselves.  
  
*** Before I start the fic, I would like to give a special thanks to my friend, Himiko, for helping me with the original 'Serena's New Found Life'. ***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Usagi's New Found Life  
  
The Bitter Truth  
  
By: Ankoku (a.k.a Chibi Vampire)  
  
  
  
(Tokyo)  
  
Usagi skipped to the park for the picnic she had been waiting for for months. She was happily thinking to herself as she continued towards the picnic grounds.  
  
'Wait till everyone sees me, they won't believe that I'm actually early!'  
  
As she got to the park, she slowed down and started a walking pace towards the now visible picnic area when she heard a voice. It was Mamoru!  
  
" Oh Rei," murmured Mamoru.  
  
" Oh Mamoru," Rei murmured back and they were caught in a passionate kiss.  
  
'What is Mamoru doing with Rei?' thought Usagi as she hid behind a tree to peak at the two. They were kissing!  
  
'This has to be some kind of mistake. Mamoru wouldn't cheat on me, would he? We are supposed to be destined to be together for the sake of the Universe, for Chibiusa...how could he?' thought Usagi as she dropped the basket of food she was holding. There was a loud thud as the basket hit the ground.  
  
" What was that Mamoru?"  
  
" I don't know," said Mamoru as he looked around. When he spotted Usagi, she burst out into tears and started running.  
  
" Wait! Usagi! Come back!" shouted Mamoru as he started after her with Rei right behind him.  
  
'How could he! How could he do this to me? After all the times we've been through?' thought Usagi as she ran blindly through the park. When she could run no further, she collapsed onto the grass, crying. When Mamoru finally caught up to her, he reached a hand out towards her and said," Usagi,  
  
I-"  
  
" Leave me alone!" shouted Usagi as she cut him off. Her tears were now flowing down her cheeks as she got up and ran again. This time Mamoru caught up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her into his arms.  
  
" Listen to me!" demanded Mamoru.  
  
" Usagi, calm down, stop running. Listen to us," said Rei, who had finally caught up with the two.  
  
" NO! LET GO OF ME!" screamed Usagi as she started to struggle in Mamoru's grasp, but he was too strong and she was too weak from all the running.  
  
" What happened here?" came a voice, it was Ami, along with Makoto and Minako.  
  
" LET GO OF ME!" shouted Usagi, she was now breathing hard.  
  
" Listen to me! We weren't doing anything!" shouted Rei.  
  
" Maybe it's time you told her," said Makoto.  
  
" What?" said Usagi hardly in a whisper as she looked at her three friends and then at Rei  
  
and Mamoru. " What are you talking about? Do you mean you knew about this all along?"  
  
" Well, you see...we...uh..." answered Minako, trying to find the words to say.  
  
" How...how could you?" asked Usagi quietly as she suddenly went limp in Mamoru's arms.  
  
" We're really sorry Usagi, but..." said Mamoru slowly, but Usagi couldn't take much more of it.  
  
She pulled pushed away from Mamoru with as much strength as she could and started running again. This time, as Mamoru tried to go after her, Ami stopped him.  
  
" Let her be by herself for a while, she needs time to think," said Ami as she blocked his path with her arm.  
  
" She will make the right choice, in time."  
  
" Okay, I guess you're right, I just wish I had told her earlier," said Mamoru soundly oddly guilty.  
  
Usagi was now running blindly down the streets, oblivious to the curious people staring as she speed by. At some point, and some how, she had made it out of the park and onto the main street. She was turning a corner when she bumped into something that felt like someone's chest and when she felt arms wrap around her, she totally collapsed into the person's arms and cried her eyes out. She felt a soothing hand rub her her back as the person whispered comforting words into her ear. She wasn't exactly sure, but the voice sounded like that of a woman's. And quite familiar if Usagi actually paid attention to what the person was actually saying. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Usagi's tears subsided. Suddenly, realization hit, she didn't even know who the person was. 'Oh no, how embarassing!' thought Usagi as she started to babble random forms of apologies, too embarassed to look up, but stopped when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
" There's no need for an apology." Came a equally gentle voice. Then Usagi realized that she knew this voice. At last, she looked up. She was right, it was Setsuna. Usagi smiled gratefully at the older woman.  
  
" Would you like to discuss this somewhere more private?" asked Setsuna eyeing the people staring at the two.  
  
" Please," was the weak reply as the two headed towards Setsuna's apartment.  
  
  
  
(In the G.W dimension)  
  
The five G. boys were on their way to their new boarding school when...  
  
" HHHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOO!!!!!"  
  
" Argh!" cried Duo as he clutched his ears, trying to block out the hidious voice. The other guys just winced. Even Heero.  
  
" Hi Relena," answered Heero as Relena came and gave him a hug.  
  
" Um, Duo....are you okay?" asked Quatre, a worried expression on his face as he looked at the braided boy.  
  
" I don't feel so good..." replied Duo as everyone turned their attention towards him.  
  
" Weakling..." muttered Wufei.  
  
" Ouch, that really hurt!" joked Duo as he put a hand to where his heart is, acting all dramatic.  
  
Wufei only snorted.  
  
" Oh well," shrugged Duo as he focused on Relena. " Hi Relena, I dun suppose you can turn your Heero call down a noch can ya?"  
  
" Humph," was Relena's only reply as she pulled Heero towards the direction of their new boarding school with rest in tow. Heero only allowed that because it was his job to protect her.  
  
' Damn that J...' thought Heero as he allowed himself to be pulled by the 'Queen' all while glaring at thin air.  
  
  
  
(Tokyo)  
  
" How could they? How could they ALL betray me like that? What have I done to deserve this?" Usagi said as she finished telling Setsuna what had happened to her and Mamoru.  
  
" Are you sure that's what happen Princess?" asked Setsuna as she clutched the drink in her  
  
hand very tightly that her knuckles became white, although Usagi wasn't paying much attention. 'How could Mamoru and Rei do this to her? If only I had paid more close attention to what was happening on Earth...'  
  
" Yes, even the other scouts betrayed me," murmured Usagi sadly as she went through the incident over and over again in her mind. She just couldn't understand why. " I wish I could just leave all this behind me, start a new life, in a different place. Do you think that would be a wise decision Setsuna?"  
  
" Princess, I have a question to ask you."  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Me and the outer scouts were planning to take a trip to a parellel dimension to check things out. To see if we can prevent the war that is about to rise there. If you would really like, you can come with us."  
  
" Do you mean it Setsuna? Can I really come?"  
  
" Yes, but you would be leaving all your family behind, and your friends."  
  
" Friends..." repeated Usagi slowly. 'Naru, you were the only true friend I ever had. I'm sorry, but I just can't stay here anymore...' " Setsuna, I have decided to go with you, when are you leaving?"  
  
" Are you sure Princess?"  
  
" I have never been more sure of anything before in my life, but do you think Michiru and Haruka will mind?"  
  
" Of course not Princess, they would be delighted."  
  
" So, when are we leaving?"  
  
" Tomorrow. We will meet at Haruka's house."  
  
" Thank you Setsuna. Thank you for helping me."  
  
" My pleasure my Princess. I just hate to see you cry."  
  
***  
  
TBC 


	2. Goodbye...

AN: Here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Gundam wing.  
  
Warning: Many character are OOC (Out Of Character), meaning, for those who don't know, the characters do NOT act like themselves, I repeat, do NOT act like themselves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Usagi's New Found Life  
  
" Goodbye..."  
  
By: Ankoku (a.k.a Chibi Vampire)  
  
  
  
(The next day)  
  
" Hey Haruka, Michiru!" Usagi cried as she ran up to her friends.  
  
" Huh?" replied Haruka as she and her 'cousin' turned around to see their 'Princess' run up to  
  
them. " Oh, hi Usagi."  
  
" When are we leaving?" asked Usagi.  
  
" What are you talking about?" said Haruka suspiciously.  
  
" Oh, sorry about that Haruka, Setsuna told me that Usagi is coming with us to the other...'place'. I forgot to tell you," apologized Michiru.  
  
" WHAT?!" cried Haruka. " She can't come! It's too dangerous!"  
  
" I don't care! I am coming!" shouted Usagi eyes watering a bit.  
  
" Haruka calm down. Usagi is old enough to know what she wants. Let her come," advised Michiru.  
  
" But why?" asked Haruka.  
  
" She has her own reasons," said Setsuna as she appeared out of no where. " We have to hurry Princess, we have to go now. Do you have everything you need for the trip?"  
  
" Yup!" replied Usagi cheerfully for being allowed to go. Then the four friends made their way to Haruka's house.  
  
(Haruka's House)  
  
" Is anyone else coming with us?" asked Usagi after they all henshined (Is that the right spelling? I'm not sure).  
  
" No, just us," answered Haruka. " But we are supposed to meet Saturn there."  
  
" Oh, okay," replied Usagi.  
  
" Come on, it's time to go," instructed Setsuna.  
  
  
  
(G.W dimension)  
  
" Hey Heero! How ya doin' buddy?" asked Duo in his usually cheerful voice.  
  
" Hey Duo," replied Heero and then nodded at the others. " So, where's Re- " Heero stopped in  
  
mid-sentence as a flash of light blinded the Gundam pilots.  
  
" Ugh!" cried Duo with his hands in front of his face just like the others.  
  
" What was that?" asked Trowa as the light disappeared.  
  
" I don't know, lets take a look," said Quatre as the five guys started to walk in the direction of  
  
the light. There they found Usagi, Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna standing there. They had already detransformed.  
  
" Is this the place?" asked Michiru.  
  
" Yes, this is it," answered Setsuna.  
  
" What is this place?" asked Usagi.  
  
" This is where we have come to find the Gundam pilots, and Ho-," Setsuna was cut off in mid-sentence by Heero.  
  
" Why are you looking for them?" asked Heero with a gun pointed at Usagi.  
  
" Put that gun down," hissed Haruka as she glared at the five guys. " Now!"  
  
" Humph...Weak onnas," muttered Wufei.  
  
He really shouldn't have said that, thought Usagi and Michiru.  
  
" Women aren't weak," said Haruka slowly and then with one quick move, she sent Wufei flying across the park.  
  
" AHHHHH!!!!!" cried Wufei as he went flying,.  
  
" Wow, Wu-man just got his first flying lesson," said Duo.  
  
" SHUT UP MAXWELL!" came a voice from about a few meters away. Everyone sweatdropped at that, even Heero.  
  
" You must be Heero," said Setsuna.  
  
" Who are you people and what do you want?" asked Heero with the gun still pointed at Usagi.  
  
" We are here to find the Gundam pilots, but I guess you found us," said Setsuna with the tiniest hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
" Why were you looking for us?" asked Trowa.  
  
" We are here on a mission to help stop the war that is about to start," answered Setsuna as Heero slowly put away his gun.  
  
" Why do you think we need YOUR help?" asked Wufei as he walked back.  
  
" Hey, Wu-man's back," said Duo as Wufei walked up from behind him.  
  
" Shut up Maxwell," ordered Wufei as he hit Duo on the head. " We don't need no help from some weak onnas. Anyway, that was a cheep shot."  
  
" We don't think so, we know so," said Haruka as she was about to kill Wufei but was stopped by Michiru.  
  
" Well, how do we know we can trust you?" demanded Heero suspiciously.  
  
" That's your call," said Michiru, speaking for the first time.  
  
" Well, I think we can trust them," said Quatre with a smile.  
  
" Good," Setsuna replied. " What about you guys?"  
  
She received 3 nods and a 'hn'.  
  
" Can you please tell us your names?" asked Trowa.  
  
" My name is Michiru, this is Usagi, Haruka and Setsuna."  
  
" My name is Trowa, this is Quatre, Duo, Wufei and as you already know, Heero."  
  
" Well, I suggest we go back to my place and continue our little talk," suggested Quatre.  
  
" Okay, lead the way," Usagi replied as the whole gang left for Quatre's house.  
  
(Quatre's House)  
  
" We're here!" Quatre said as he entered the living room. " It's not big, but it's home."  
  
" Not big?" asked Usagi as she looked around the GIGANTIC living room.  
  
" It's impressive but not as big as your old 'house'," Michiru said.  
  
" Yeah, I guess your right," replied Usagi.  
  
" Old house?" asked Heero.  
  
" Um, yeah, we moved," Michiru said.  
  
" Moved from where?" asked Trowa.  
  
" That's none of your business," Haruka snapped.  
  
" Baka onnas," muttered Wufei.  
  
" WOMAN AREN'T WEAK OR STUPID!!" cried Haruka as she kicked Wufei in the stomach and sent him flying across the air and through the wall.  
  
" AHHHH!!!!" screamed Wufei.  
  
" Wow, Wu-man just got his second flying lesson. He's learning quick," said Duo with a grin.  
  
" SHUT THE FUCK UP MAXWELL!" Wufei shouted from the other side.  
  
" Yeah, yeah," said Duo.  
  
" Um...sorry about the wall Quatre," Setsuna apologized.  
  
" Don't worry about it," Quatre replied.  
  
*Sigh* " Haruka, you have got to be nicer to people," said Michiru.  
  
" Ya, especially Wu-man there," added Duo. " I don't think he can live another lesson."  
  
" My name isn't Wu-man!" shouted Wufei as he slowly limped back to the group.  
  
" Well I think Wu-man fits you just fine," muttered Haruka as Wufei glared at her.  
  
" Whatever Wu-man," Duo replied back.  
  
" MAXWELL!" Wufei shouted before he knocked Duo unconscious.  
  
" Hey! I liked that guy he's seemed to be one of the two normal people in your group," Usagi said as she knocked Wufei out, which surprised everyone.  
  
" Um, why don't we have some tea in the kitchen," suggested Quatre just to make sure no one else end up unconscious on the floor.  
  
" I agree," said Setsuna as she put her hands around Quatre's arm. His face went tomato red  
  
as he led them to the kitchen.  
  
" HHHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOO!!!!!" came a loud wail/shriek. That stopped the gang dead  
  
in their tracks and it woke up both Duo and Wufei.  
  
" Ugh! My ears!" Duo shouted as he clutched his ears.  
  
" Oh, hi Relena," Heero said without even having to turn around.  
  
" Hi Heero!" Relena said back before she gave him a hug.  
  
" Wow, and people say I'm loud," Usagi muttered.  
  
" Hey, who are you people?" snapped Relena as she heard what Usagi said.  
  
" I was just about to ask you the same thing," Usagi snapped back.  
  
" Now cut it out you two," ordered Heero. " Relena, this is Usagi, Setsuna and Haruka."  
  
" Hi," all of them said at once.  
  
" Usagi, Setsuna, Haruka, this is Relena," said Heero.  
  
" Hi," said Relena as she gave them a small curtsy.  
  
" Now that everyone's settled down, how about that tea?" asked Quatre and they all entered  
  
the kitchen.  
  
  
  
(Tokyo)  
  
" Hey! Mamoru!" Rei called from behind as she ran up to her new boyfriend. As Mamoru turned  
  
around, Rei gave him a quick kiss and asked, " You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
" Ya, actually I did," Mamoru replied as he led Rei to a bench near the center of the park.  
  
" Ya, what is it?" asked Rei.  
  
" I think I figured out where they went."  
  
" But does it matter? Usagi is gone, what is the point in looking for her?"  
  
" We need to find her, haven't you realized it yet? We need her to fight all the negaverse, we  
  
can't beat them without her."  
  
" You still love her don't you?"  
  
" What? No, of course not! I love you."  
  
" Rei, you know he's right," a voice said from behind as Ami, Makoto and Minako walked towards the  
  
couple.  
  
" No! We don't need that klutz! We can manage ourselves!" Rei shouted with fury.  
  
" Rei, you know that's not true," Makoto replied. " Now Mamoru, where do you think she is?"  
  
" Well, a while ago, when Michiru was talking to Haruka, I happened to hear them mention something about another dimension," said Mamoru.  
  
" But how will we get there?" asked Ami.  
  
" I don't know, maybe we can try and concentrate all of our powers on Usagi," suggested Mamoru.  
  
" And do the planet teleport..." said Ami, finishing the sentence.  
  
" Ya, let's try that," Makoto agreed. " But will we be strong enough without Sailormoon?"  
  
" I say we give it a shot," said Minako.  
  
" Well, I'm in," said Ami.  
  
" Okay, what about you Rei?" asked Makoto.  
  
" Fine, but it's only for the good of the Earth," Rei replied with a sigh.  
  
" Good, then we'll meet here at the park again, tomorrow," said Mamoru.  
  
" Thankfully it's a weekend," said Ami.  
  
" Ya, you got that right!" replied Makoto.  
  
" But, I still need to read more in the book were doing for English, I'm only ten chapters ahead,"  
  
complained Ami, and everyone sweatdropped at that.  
  
" What?" asked Ami.  
  
  
  
(G.W dimension)  
  
" So, you say there is going to be a war in a few years?" asked Quatre.  
  
" Yes," replied Setsuna.  
  
" How do you know that?" asked Trowa.  
  
" I have my ways," answered Setsuna as Heero stared at her and thought, 'I don't trust these  
  
new people.'  
  
" You'll just have to trust us," Michiru says this when she saw the look on Heero's face.  
  
" Well we don't really care what you do, we know there is going to be a war. We're just telling  
  
you to be prepare for it. Besides you can't stop this war without us," Haruka stated.  
  
" Oh?" Duo questioned.  
  
" Well, I didn't think we should even be telling you this in the first place, but they out-numbered me," Haruka retorted.  
  
" It's okay Haruka, there's nothing to worry about," said Michiru.  
  
" I'm getting tired," complained Usagi with a yawn.  
  
" Where are you planning on staying?" asked Quatre.  
  
" In a hotel I guess," Michiru replied.  
  
" Actually, you know what, I think Heero has an extra room in where he is staying, Usagi, why  
  
don't you stay with him?" Quatre suggested.  
  
"..."  
  
" Um...Sure," replied Usagi in an unsure tone.  
  
" But..." started Relena.  
  
" Okay, fine with me," replied Heero coldly.  
  
" And Michiru can stay with me, if that's okay with you Michiru," suggested Trowa.  
  
" Sure, thank you Trowa," said Michiru with a smile.  
  
" You can stay with me Setsuna," said Quatre with a smile.  
  
" Thank you, your very kind," replied Setsuna which caused Quatre to blush a bit.  
  
" We don't need to stay with you, we can find our own place to stay," snapped Haruka.  
  
" It's harder than you think, there's a lot of people here and not many hotels," Trowa informed them.  
  
" So, Haruka, I guess you're stuck with Wu-man there. I'd like you to come with me, but I ain't got any room," said Duo with an evil grin.  
  
" WHAT?!?!" shouted Haruka and Wufei at the same time.  
  
" You have got to be kidding! I'm NOT staying with that guy," Haruka stated.  
  
" This is injustice! Why do I have to share a apartment with Her?" shouted Wufei.  
  
" Calm down, both of you! It's only until they find a hotel room," Heero said with a very annoyed voice.  
  
" But that's going to take FOREVER!" complained Wufei.  
  
" Anyway, it's easier that way, we can all go to school together," added Duo.  
  
" NO WAY!!!" shouted Haruka and Wufei in unison.  
  
" EVERYONE!!! SHUT UP!!!" shouted Heero very, very pissed off. " Usagi will stay with me, Setsuna will stay with Quatre, Michiru will stay Trowa and Haruka will stay with Wufei."  
  
" No way," said Haruka flatly. " Why can't I just stay here, there seems to be enough room."  
  
" Yes, it is big," admitted Quatre. " But when you have 29 sisters, the house is just barely big enough. Sorry..."  
  
Damn.  
  
'If Usagi stays with Heero, how can I be sure she wouldn't make a move on him,' thought Relena.  
  
" Umm...Wufei could we umm... switch? So Haruka and I would be at the same place and it wouldn't be a problem anymore," Usagi suggested, she wasn't ready to share an apartment room with a guy after the incident with Mamoru.  
  
'Hooray!!!,' thought Relena. " Yeah... I think that is a good idea."  
  
" Relena, stay out of this, just leave it. I don't have time for all this trouble. It's already messed up enough," ordered Heero.  
  
" Hey, Usagi, if you want, I can kill Wufei and we can stay at his house," Haruka suggested with a grin.  
  
" Hey!" cried Wufei.  
  
" It's alright, just leave it," sighed Usagi  
  
" So that's that," said Heero. " Come on Usagi, let's go."  
  
" Ya, it's getting late," said Trowa. " Let's go too Michiru."  
  
" Okay," said Michiru as she got up and left with Trowa after waving good bye to the others. Then Heero left after them along with Usagi.  
  
" Fine then, I'm going too," said Relena.  
  
" I'll go with ya," said Duo as he went with Relena.  
  
" I guess I'm stuck with you after all," said Wufei with a sigh and he then left with Haruka. Actually, Haruka left with him only after he agreed to not talk to her, not look at her or do anything that related to her. He obviously agreed.  
  
" Not that that's settled, let's get some sleep," said Quatre with a smile.  
  
" Where do I sleep?" asked Setsuna.  
  
" Your room is right there," said Quatre pointing to a room on the other side of the living room.  
  
" Thank you," said Setsuna with a smile. " Goodnight Quatre."  
  
" Goodnight," replied Quatre and walked to his room.  
  
  
  
(Tokyo)  
  
" Hey Mamoru," said Ami as the four inner scouts arrived at the park to find Mamoru sitting on a bench.  
  
" Hey guys," replied Mamoru in sad tone.  
  
" What's wrong Mamo-chan?" asked Rei concerned.  
  
" Well....I...." Mamoru trailed off as he stare at the folded piece of paper in his hands.  
  
" Well spit it out already!" demanded Minako even though she was nervous herself.  
  
" I found this under my door last night, when I got home."  
  
" Is that..." started Ami.  
  
" A note from Usagi?" finished Makoto.  
  
" Yes, it is." With that, Mamoru passed it to the other girls.  
  
The note read:  
  
Dear Mamoru:  
  
I have left this you, this life and world in hopes to find a new one. Call this running away, call me a baby, I don't care, but by the time you read this, I will be long gone. Don't even bother to look for me, but hey, why would you right? And after this, you will never have to hear from me again, but I have one thing to ask of you. Accept or not, it's your choice, but my last request is for you to tell my family and Naru that I am safe. Tell them that there is nothing to worry about for I am with trusted people. That is all. Goodbye.  
  
Usagi Tsukino  
  
" Oh Usagi..." whispered Ami sadly.  
  
" So sorry..." was heard from Minako while Makoto just stood there.  
  
" I can believe she's selfish enough to just leave like that!" cried Rei," Doesn't she care about this world anymore? What about the Negaverse?!" At this, she was rewarded by three glares and a shock look from Mamoru.  
  
" Rei! How could you?!" shouted Ami, tears shining in her eyes.  
  
" What?! What did I do?"  
  
" This is-" started Makoto, who looked like she was about to kill someone, but was cut off by Mamoru.  
  
" So, are you girls ready to try out our little experiment and see if we can find Usagi?"  
  
Sigh. " Yeah, we're all ready," replied Minako as she lay a hand on Makoto's shoulder. That seemed to relax the taller youth, slightly. Without another word, they headed for Mamoru's apartment. On their way there, unknownst among the five, they were followed by another.  
  
(Mamoru's Apartment)  
  
Once they got there, they all pulled out their henshin sticks and were all just about to transfrom when there was a loud knock on the door. Mamoru cast an uncertain look towards the other four. They were about to just ignore the knock when the person outside knocked/banged the door again. " Open up! I know your in there!" It was Naru. Mamoru and the others realized this and decided to let the girl in before she broke down the door.  
  
" Um...Naru...what a surprise..." said Mamoru as he opened the door, nervously eyeing the others behind him as he closed the door behind the girl. " What may I do for you?" He asked as he once again turned to face the girl.  
  
" I'm here about Usagi. Where is she?! What did you guy do to her?!" cried Naru as she grabbed Mamoru's shirt collar.  
  
" I...We...We did..." stutter Mamoru, but he was unable to continue at the extreme sadness in the eyes that stared into his.  
  
Suddenly, the girl that was practically strangling him, completely crumbled before his eyes. She loosened her grip on his shirt and collapsed onto the ground crying. " What...where...where is Usagi-chan? Oh Usagi..." Was all that was heard in the quiet room, between the girls sobs.  
  
" Oh Naru..." Ami said quietly as she knelt down and gently pulled the sobbing girl into her arms.  
  
" Ami..." With that, Naru threw herself onto Ami and cried her heart out. The other four who was watching, also had tears shining in their eyes. Even Rei.  
  
Once Naru's tears finally subsided, she looked into Ami's eyes and broke the silence that had settled onto the room.  
  
" Where is Usagi? Please tell me Ami, I know you know..."  
  
" Well...Usagi is...um...." started Ami, unsure of how to tell the girl.  
  
" She's gone." It was finished by Makoto.  
  
" Gone? What do you mean?"  
  
" She left..." Minako replied. " Show her the note."  
  
" Alright." With that, Ami handed the note to Naru. The group watched as the group silently read it. Slowly, her eyes widdened until it could no further. Suddenly, she turned to Mamoru, her eyes narrowed, and demanded," What does she mean?!"  
  
" Well I..."  
  
" I think we should tell her," said Minako. " She deserves to know."  
  
" But..."  
  
" No Mamo-chan, she's right..." Rei said, speaking for the first time. " I'll tell her..." Then Rei started telling Naru about the events at the park. When she finished, Naru's eyes were larger than humanly possible. Shock and disbelieve showing clear in them. She just kept staring at the five, shaking her head back and forth say something that was too hard for the others to hear. Suddenly...  
  
" HOW COULD YOU!!!" With that, Naru turned around, yanked open the door and dashed out into the hall. Her sobs echoing clearly down the hall, causing people to open their doors and peek outside. Soon though, the sound was lost and the people all went back to their own lives.  
  
Back in the apartment room, the five who were left behind, just started at the open door until Mamoru shook himself out of his trance and finally closed it. Turning around he said," Is everyone ready to go?" Four silent nods, still slightly shaken from the earlier out break. But without another word, everyone transformed and linked hands forming a small circle.  
  
" Everyone, concentrate on Usagi," directed Mamoru. The five heads bowed as the groupd concentrated and in a flash of blinding white light, the room was deserted leaving behind a single piece of white paper in where the group had currently occupied.  
  
  
  
(G.W dimension)  
  
" Thanks for letting me stay with you Heero," said Usagi with a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.  
  
" You're welcome," replied Heero.  
  
" Um, how far more?"  
  
" It's just past the park."  
  
" Oh, is that the park?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Wow, these flowers are beautiful," gasped Usagi as she bent and sniffed on of the tulips.  
  
" Ya, I come here sometimes to think."  
  
" About what?"  
  
" Just stuff."  
  
" I sometimes do that too."  
  
" What do you think about?"  
  
" My...friends." 'Oh Mamoru.'  
  
" Oh, I never really had many myself." 'Why am I telling her these things...I barely even know her and yet I feel like I want her to know everything about me...'  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Well I was never really the social type," said Heero as he put his arm on her shoulders when he felt her shiver. He would have offered her his coat, but he didn't have any... (Spandex and tanktop, as usual) Usagi looked at him, he looked straight ahead. Usagi put her head on his shoulder. All of a sudden, there was a blinding flash of light and Usagi lost her balance for a moment and fell down. Mamoru and the other scouts appeared, then they all detransformed.  
  
" Are we in the right place?" asked Rei.  
  
" Usagi, are you alright?" asked Heero as he helped her up.  
  
" Usagi? Is that you?" asked Mamoru.  
  
" What?" exclaimed Usagi as her vision came into focus. " Ma-Mamoru?"  
  
" Usagi!" shouted Ami as she ran up to her along with the others.  
  
" What do you want with Usagi?" snapped Heero as he protectively stepped in front of Usagi.  
  
" Who are you?" asked Makoto getting into fighting stance.  
  
" None of your business," said Heero as he made a move for his gun.  
  
" Heero, it's okay," Usagi reassured him and put a hand on his shoulder letting him know not to take out his gun. " I know these people. What do you guys want?"  
  
" We want you to come back to Tokyo with us," Minako blurted out.  
  
" Why should I!" demanded Usagi as she felt her anger rising.  
  
" Listen to me," said Mamoru as he grabbed her shoulders. " We need you to protect the people in Tokyo."  
  
" What?" Heero asked very confused. Only to be ignored.  
  
" Why don't you guys protect the people?" asked Usagi who was now starting to understand the reason they were her. 'I can't believe them...'  
  
" You know very well that we can't do it on our own. Besides, your our leader," said Ami.  
  
" Well I don't want to be your leader anymore! Rei can be your leader! She's always wanted to be!" shouted Usagi. Then in a much calmer and quieter voice she said, " Heero, let's go."  
  
Heero put a hand on her shoulder and walked away with Usagi, but not before giving a hard stare to all of them.  
  
" Fine, be that way! Like we really need you!" Rei shouted after them.  
  
" Who are they?" Heero asked Usagi once they were far enough away from hearing distance.  
  
" They were my friends...from before," said Usagi as she tried to keep her unshed tears back.  
  
" It's okay, we're almost there," said Heero, he gave her shoulder a small squeeze then they continued their walked silently to his apartment.  
  
(Back Over To The Group)  
  
" How could she just forget who she really is and leave us like this?" demaded Rei, frustrated.  
  
" Rei, it's not her fault, she's been through a lot lately," said Mamoru as he thought of all the fun times he had had with Usagi. 'How could I have been such a fool? Rei is nice, pretty and smart, but she's just not the right person for me. I like her but I can't love her. How could I have not realized this sooner? Usagi is the one that I truly love and had never stopped loving since. How could I have not realized that until now? I'm such an idiot.'  
  
(Heero's apartment)  
  
" Here we are," said Heero as he opened the door of his apartment.  
  
" Thanks," Usagi said as she went inside and Heero closed the door behind her. 'It's so...empty...there's barely anything in here. It's like he barely even comes here.'  
  
" Your room is over there and mine will be right there," said Heero as he pointed to a room and then another one just two doors over.  
  
" Thanks, goodnight."  
  
" Goodnight." And with that, the two went to their rooms and closed the door. Heero sat on his bed and thought about what had happened at the park. The minute Usagi entered her room, she slid to the floor with her back against the door and cried. Letting all her tears run freely down her cheeks. She really missed the times she had had with the inner scouts and...and with Mamoru. 'Oh maybe I should have left with them...'  
  
" Usagi, are you okay? " asked Heero suddenly from the other side of the door. Concern was audiable in his voice. He had come upon hearing her soft sobs.  
  
She straightened out as much as she could and said," I'm fine."  
  
"K, night," Heero said reluclantly from out in the hall.  
  
'Why am I worried about her? I have no need for emotions. Emotions are nothing but a mere distraction!'  
  
Heero thought this over as he went back to his room.  
  
(Back At The Park)  
  
" Since it's obvious she's not coming back with us, we might as well just leave without her," Rei said with a sigh.  
  
" But we can't just leave her here, she doesn't know anyone," Makoto put in.  
  
" She seemed to know that guy she was with pretty well enough," Rei bit back.  
  
'Yeah, who was that guy anyway?' Mamoru thought.  
  
" Let's just go! Come on!!!" Rei urged. The scouts linked hands at that moment and put their powers together.  
  
'We can't go back without Usagi!!' thought Mamoru panicked, but before he could say anything, there was a flash of light and they were gone.  
  
***  
  
TBC 


	3. The New Life

AN: The third chapter! Sorry but this is all I have right now, I spent so much time rewriting this, I didn't really have time to work on the next chapter. I promise though, it will be up soon!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or Gundam wing.  
  
Warning: Many character are OOC (Out Of Character), meaning, for those who don't know, the characters do NOT act like themselves, I repeat, do NOT act like themselves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Usagi's New Found Life  
  
The New Life  
  
By: Ankoku (a.k.a Chibi Vampire)  
  
  
  
(Next day - Setsuna and Quatre: Breakfast Table)  
  
" What are we going to do today?" Setsuna asked Quatre.  
  
" Well I invited the guys to come over for breakfast. They should be here any minute. Let's just wait for them," Quatre said. Just then the doorbell rang and a few moments later, Rashid led 6 people into the dining room. The sixth was Relena, she heard that Heero would be here, so she just 'tagged along.'  
  
" Where's Heero?" was the first thing out of Relena's mouth.  
  
" Well I invited him but he declined. I didn't ask him why," Quatre informed the group. " That also means Usagi wouldn't be here."  
  
" WHAT?!?!" Relena screamed, " Is she going to spend the day with Heero?"  
  
" WHAT?!?!" Haruka shouted, " You mean to tell me that she's going to spend a day with that gun crazy baka?!"  
  
" No," a new but familiar voice came from the doorway. They all turned to see who it was, there, stood Usagi and Heero.  
  
" I convinced Heero to come," Usagi said with a small smile.  
  
" And I am not a gun crazy baka," Heero growled.  
  
"HHHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOO!!!!!" Relena squealed and launched herself at Heero.  
  
" Owie...ma ears man!" Duo complained. Everyone got sweatdrops at what Duo said, except Heero. Usagi took a look around and smiled.  
  
"Did we interrupt your breakfast?" Usagi questioned the group.  
  
" No we were just about to start," Quatre told her. " Come on, let's eats."  
  
Everyone took a seat and food appeared on the table, but before they could start Relena asked Usagi a question." Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Usagi's smile disappeared, she just stared at the wall. She forced on another one on her face for show.  
  
" No," she shook her head. " Not anymore," she added in barely a whisper.  
  
" Did you say something?" Relena asked.  
  
" No, no I don't have one."  
  
Haruka looked ready to kill Relena and Setsuna and Michiru were staring at Relena with looks telling her to 'shut up'. The guys saw these looks and wondered what happened.  
  
" I don't feel like eating, I'm going to take a look around. Is that ok Quatre?" Usagi asked quietly.  
  
" Sure. Why don't you take a look at the garden. There are some lovely red roses there." She paled as he said this.  
  
" No thanks, I'll just take a look around, inside," Usagi said this and then she took off.  
  
The girls were now glaring at Quatre with an intensity that said 'shut up or I'll kill you!!!'. A look even more scarier than Heero's famous death glare. Quatre was scared rather badly and didn't say anything else for the rest of breakfast. Slightly cowering between Wufei and Duo.  
  
Heero was the first to finish. He ate very fast, so fast, that he scared Duo. Who was the one who normally ate the fastest.  
  
" I'm going to look around. Relena finish your breakfast," Heero said as Relena made a move to join him on the walk.  
  
" But..." Relena started but was interrupted by Heero.  
  
" No, finish your breakfast first," ordered Heero.  
  
" Then can I come?" Relena pleaded.  
  
" No, finish your breakfast and stay with the others, I'll be back soon," said Heero and left.  
  
(Garden)  
  
'I wonder if Mamoru is thinking about me. No. He's probably happy that I'm gone. They probably all are.' Usagi picked a red rose off the bush, a thorn pricked her finger and she wince. She stared at it and her eyes started to fill up with tears. Suddenly, she felt a finger wipe a tear that had gotten free and she spun around. (Just like what happened in the episode when Heero tore up Relena's invitation.) There stood Heero, he stared at her and put his hand down. Her hand clutched the rose tighter and it pricked her again, she winced. Heero saw her wince and looked down to her hands, she quickly hid her hands behind her back and threw the rose back into the bush. It landed with deadly accuracy and looked as if it hadn't been picked before.  
  
Seeing Usagi had her hands behind her he said. " Let me see your hands."  
  
Usagi blinked at him but didn't make a move. Heero reached for her wrist and pulled her hands out from behind her. Usagi bit her bottom lip, she could feel her hand bleeding. He gently prided her fingers open from the fist she made with it. He saw the cuts on her palm and there was blood slowly dripping out. He then looked behind her and saw a rose. It had a single drop of blood on one of its petals. Heero looked her in the eyes, she tried take her hand away but he pulled her closer to him and looked directly into her eyes again.  
  
" HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!" came a voice, no I mean screech.  
  
" PRIN- I mean Usagi! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" came another voice as Haruka and Relena came running towards the two.  
  
" Hey! Get away from him!" Relena ordered. " Who do you think you are anyway!"  
  
" Relena, stop acting so immature," snapped Heero.  
  
" Prin- what?" Quatre asked Haruka when he, and the others caught up.  
  
" I would if he would let go of my hand," Usagi said as she tried to take her hand away, but Heero just tightened his grip.  
  
The guys saw this and had on surprised expressions. Duo whistled.  
  
" The Perfect Soldier has a crush on someone!!" Duo said astonished.  
  
" Yeah!! ME!!" Relena screamed at him.  
  
" Weak onna, can't accept the truth," muttered (take a wild guess) Wufei.  
  
" I'm afraid I'm gonna have to agree with him on this. Sorry Relena, but I think it's time you realized the truth," said Quatre.  
  
" NO! He does too love me! He's my boyfriend!!" Relena yelled.  
  
" No I'm not Relena," Heero told her.  
  
" So that means your single?" Michiru said as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
She looked at Usagi. Usagi shook her head, 'It's too soon.' She mouthed this to Michiru. Usagi finally got free of Heero's grip, she walked toward Setsuna. She looked into Setsuna's eyes and said.  
  
" If I ask you something can you answer it truthfully?"  
  
Setsuna smiled and said, " I will try."  
  
Haruka and Michiru were listening to this with complete concentration. The guys had stopped talking as well, seeing the girls like this.  
  
" Will Crystal Tokyo be built?" Usagi asked.  
  
The girls each knew there was an under lying question 'Will I ever get back with Mamoru?' The girls all looked sharply at Setsuna as she closed her eyes. The guys were confused at what they were trying to say. 'How can building something be so important? And what is this Crystal Tokyo?'  
  
" Yes..and no... There will be a different group of people building it then before," Setsuna said and she opened her eyes and looked straight into her Princess's. " I'm sorry." she said so with such remorse.  
  
From this the girls knew the answer. ' No, Usagi would never get back with Mamoru'. The 4 girls closed their eyes and Setsuna looked down at the ground. " I'm sorry," she said once again.  
  
" Sorry for what?" asked Quatre softly.  
  
" Nothing," said Usagi as she looked unblinkingly at him.  
  
Quatre was surprised. Her eyes were so empty and yet, full at the same time. It showed overwhelming sadness, regret, remorse, loneliness and a bunch of other feelings he could not name. But none of them were of joy or happiness. Her eyes made her seem like a shell carrying so much pain and knowledge. Her eyes, along with the other girls, now that Quatre actually looked, seemed older then they were. It was like they had lived through their past lives, and remembered them all. It also seemed they already knew their destinies and that they had no choice in them. Quatre was very shaken up at what he saw in her eyes, sure the other girls had the same looks but they had some joy in their eyes as well. Usagi had only acceptance. Her eyes held more depth then he could ever see.  
  
" Quatre are you alright?" Duo asked, he noticed that Quatre had started shaking.  
  
" What?" It was then that Quatre noticed he was shaking psychically as well. He stopped himself and looked back at Usagi.  
  
Usagi gave him a tiny smile, Quatre was relieved that a tiny spark, if only so tiny of joy had returned back to her eyes. She wasn't dead, she was still human and could still feel.  
  
" I'm fine Duo," Quatre said, smiling back at Usagi.  
  
  
  
(Back in Tokyo)  
  
Mamoru walked along the sidewalk looking at the ground, thinking. 'I made a mistake, how could I've been so blind? I don't love Rei, I never truly did. I love only Usagi, my princess.' When he looked up he saw he was at the arcade. He went in, even though he didn't really feel like it.  
  
" Hey Mamoru," said Motoki once he came in.  
  
" Hey, Motoki," Mamoru said depressed.  
  
" You shouldn't have done that you know."  
  
Mamoru's head shot up. " How did you find out?"  
  
" Naru told me the other day, she was crying pretty badly," Motoki told him. " I can't believe you did that to her, and with her best friend at that." Motoki shook his head as he said this, sounding more surprised and disappointed than angry.  
  
" I'm sorry, I know she was like a sister to you."  
  
" Where did she go anyway? Her family's worried sick. She hadn't been home for a week now."  
  
" She's never coming back. She found a place to start a new life," said Mamoru, his tone dead.  
  
" Oh..." said Motoki sadly. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her.  
  
" It's no use thinking about her now, we all need to get on with our lives. She's never coming back to us, she likes her new life without us."  
  
" I guess. We all have to move on," Motoki said and he turned to serve the other customers. 'She has become something of the past for us now I guess. I'll miss her though, she was always so happy and kind to everyone.'  
  
  
  
(In Usagi's new life)  
  
It had been a week, the girls got their own apartment, their own jobs and Usagi, Michiru and Haruka were enrolled to the Gundam guys' school. Haruka, Michiru and Usagi was in the class with Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Relena and Heero. (It's a 10/11 split class) Haruka and Michiru sat behind Usagi while Usagi was sitting beside Heero, (Heero had threatened the teacher before class), Relena didn't like Usagi sitting beside Heero. She kept glaring at Usagi, but Usagi just ignored it. Usagi barely talked now, she wasn't a klutz, she was on time and she had manners worthy of royalty. Sometimes the guys thought maybe she was royalty. They were in class right now and they were studying the myth of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
" The Moon Kingdom was told to have existed on the moon, clearly that's how it got its name. It is said that a powerful force had destroyed it millennia ago. This myth is not very well known, and not much is known about it." The teacher said, " Does anyone know anything about it?"  
  
" Their job was to keep peace," said Relena.  
  
" Who were they?" asked the teacher.  
  
" Are," whispered Usagi softly to herself. Heero heard it and wondered what she meant.  
  
" Did you say some thing Usagi?" the teacher asked.  
  
" No."  
  
" The fighters were all girls," said Duo.  
  
" Weak onnas, no wonder it got destroyed," Wufei put in.  
  
" Shut up baka!" Usagi hissed at Wufei.  
  
" Usagi, what do you know about this myth?" said the teacher not wanting a fight to break out.  
  
'Baka? What does baka mean?' thought Duo.  
  
" More than any of you will ever know," muttered Usagi to herself.  
  
" Usagi?" the teacher asked again.  
  
" It was their objective to bring peace not their job," Usagi said glancing at Relena. " There were 9 ultimate warriors, and each was a princess of their own right. Each was proclaimed by all that they were the most beautiful women ever."  
  
" You shouldn't make things up, you know," said Relena snobbishly to Usagi.  
  
" Hmm…" said Heero between them.  
  
" I'm not making things up, the myth is quite popular were I was from," said Usagi.  
  
" Trying to cover things up won't work," Relena bit at Usagi.  
  
" Mrs. Peacecraft settle down! We do not accuse people without a good reason! As it is, what she says is true. I've been to Japan and over there, this myth is highly well known," said the teacher sharply.  
  
Relena looked down at her desk in embarrassment. She looked at Usagi expecting her to brag about her victory, but instead what she saw confused her. Usagi was looking at her, but not smugly. She was looking at her with intense sadness, like she was sorry for embarrassing her. She noticed Heero was looking at her too, though his face showed no emotion as always, but it was a big action for him. To stare at someone with out them being a mission objective or someone who didn't ask for his attention.  
  
" Now class, the facts of what they do and how many were there is well known. But nobody has ever known their names. They fought evil when it appeared but they never told the civilians who they saved, who they were. It was like they didn't belong on Earth and they were nothing but shadow warriors here. Even in Japan, the names of the fighters are unknown." said the teacher. " It is an fascinating fact. What I want you to do now, is to try and find their names, I just want effort. No one has ever found out who they were."  
  
The class was silent, each student looked from one to another. Unsure about how to do this assignment.  
  
" How will you mark us on this?" asked Quatre.  
  
" On how much effort you make," the teacher answered.  
  
Usagi raised her hand.  
  
" Yes, Usagi?"  
  
" What will you do if we found out the names?" she asked.  
  
" Why that would be a miracle since no one has found out before and you would be given 100% on this assignment of course!"  
  
" Class I shall give you 10 minutes now to discuss this with each other."  
  
The guys and Relena got up from their seats and walked over to Heero's desk. Usagi just sat and looked bored.  
  
" Hey Usagi, aren't you going to do anything for this assignment?" Duo asked her, confused.  
  
" Probably doesn't have a clue on how to find the information on this," Relena told Duo.  
  
" Do you need help finding the library, Usagi?" asked Quatre politely.  
  
" Why would I go there?" asked Usagi.  
  
" So you could try to look up the information, duh," said Relena like she thought Usagi was a complete idiot.  
  
" Class get your stuff, school's over in a minute," the teacher informed them.  
  
" Why would I want to look up their names when I already know them?" said Usagi as she got up from her seat and started to get her stuff together. The whole class had heard this remark and was now silent as they all looked at her.  
  
" You know the shadow warriors names? That impossible!" cried Relena.  
  
" Nothing's impossible."  
  
" Then prove it! What are their names then?" questioned Relena.  
  
" Find out for yourself. Why should I do your homework for you?"  
  
" You don't know do you?"  
  
" Frankly, I don't really care if you believe me or not," said Usagi as she finished putting away her stuff and then walked out of the classroom.  
  
***  
  
( The next day in class.)  
  
" Hey, guys did you find anything about those 'shadow warriors'?" asked Duo.  
  
" Nothing, except it said they had something to do with the stars and planets," answered Quatre.  
  
" Same here," said Wufei.  
  
" Nothing else for me either," Trowa said.  
  
" ... " (it was a 'no' in Heero talk.)  
  
" Well, I didn't get anything else either Heero! So don't worry," said Relena. Just then, Usagi come in, sat down in her seat and got her stuff out. Relena saw her sit down and turned to her.  
  
" What did you look up yesterday at the library?" Relena asked her, trying to be polite.  
  
" I didn't go to the library." stated Usagi.  
  
" So you have nothing?" asked Relena.  
  
Usagi didn't answer and the teacher walked in.  
  
" Class take your seats. What did you find out about the warriors?" he asked.  
  
" Well all I found out was that it said they had something to do with the stars and planets," Duo called out.  
  
" Same here," the rest class said, except Usagi, Michiru and Haruka  
  
" What did you find out at the library Usagi?" asked the teacher.  
  
" I found nothing, I didn't go to the library."  
  
" This mark is very important you know young lady."  
  
" I don't care about marks, besides why should I look up things I already know all about?" Usagi was starting to really get annoyed with this class. Michiru and Haruka were getting worried.  
  
" Oh? Isn't that what you said yesterday?" asked Relena, " Before you left without telling us?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
Heero looked at Usagi and raised an eyebrow. All the guys saw this and thought, 'He's showing a really big interest in her.'  
  
" Why don't you tell the class their names then, if you know them Miss Usagi."  
  
'What is her last name anyways?' thought all Gundam guys.  
  
" They were named after the planets," Usagi told the class. " Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto."  
  
" That's only 8." said the teacher.  
  
" If they were named after the planets shouldn't there be an Earth?" asked Quatre.  
  
" No, they had no guardian, only a prince. His name was Edymion."  
  
" Wasn't there supposed to be nine guardians?" asked Duo.  
  
" Yes, the ninth was their leader and ruler. She was also the princess of the moon. They called her Sailormoon. Their team was called the Sailor scouts. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailormoon."  
  
" And how did you come by this piece of information?" asked the teacher, curiousity shining clearly in his eyes.  
  
" I have my own ways of things," replied Usagi.  
  
" Show off," muttered Relena.  
  
" Relena," said Heero. That surprised the guys, 'He's defending her?!' " She's just secretive," he continued.  
  
The next morning before school, Setsuna was talking to the Outers and Sailormoon in the time-realm.  
  
" Why have you called us here Pluto?" asked Sailor Neptune.  
  
" I've seen something that you need to know."  
  
" What is it?" Uranus asked this time.  
  
"..." Sailormoon looked into Pluto's eyes. " I see it too."  
  
" You can?" Pluto and the two Outers asked, eyes wide.  
  
" Yes. I can, and I have."  
  
" Yes, I guess I just never thought you could," Pluto said. " Well, Sailormoon and I have seen that the Negaverse has returned to this dimension."  
  
" WHAT?!?!" screamed Neptune and Uranus.  
  
" We'll need to get ready for battle," Sailormoon informed them. " We'll start training today after school."  
  
" Right! " the others replied and disappeared from the time-realm.  
  
( At school)  
  
" Hey Usagi," Duo said to her as she walked to her seat.  
  
She just nodded to him and was about to sit down when she felt a very strong negative vibe in the air. Just then Haruka and Michiru burst into the room with Trowa behind them.  
  
" Haruka!!" Usagi shouted.  
  
Haruka nodded and Usagi was about to leave the room. When the teacher walked up to them.  
  
" Usagi get back to your seat! And you too Haruka, Michiru!" he ordered.  
  
" I'm sorry but we have somewhere we have to be!" said Michiru as she motioned for Usagi to hurry up.  
  
" Hey! where do you think your goi-" started Relena but Usagi had already run out of the class with the other two girls.  
  
Trowa watched them go past him, then looked at Heero. Heero looked at Quatre and nodded.  
  
" We have to go too. Sorry," Quatre said as all the Gundam pilots rushed out of the classroom.  
  
" HEERO!!' shouted Relena, she tried to go after them.  
  
" I'm sorry Miss Peacecraft but your not going anywhere," the teacher said as he stopped her. Relena sat back in her seat looking at the opened door. But the teacher closed it and she slumped in her seat.  
  
(Outside)  
  
Once the girls were out of the school doors, they were joined by Setsuna and they all took off at a fast sprint. The guys were running along side of them.  
  
" Where are you going?" shouted Duo as he ran.  
  
" None of your business!!" shouted Haruka. " Why are you following us anyways?"  
  
" We just wanted to play hooky," said Duo jokingly.  
  
" WHY YOU-!" started Haruka.  
  
" We don't have time!!" Usagi told the others.  
  
" We'll finish this later!!" shouted Haruka as they rounded a corner.  
  
Wufei then felt something, something bad. It was just a weak vibe to him, it wasn't nearly as strong as what the girls felt. Though Wufei could only feel a little bit of it, he didn't like the feeling it gave him.  
  
" What is that?!?" he shouted.  
  
" What is what?" shouted back Duo and Quatre.  
  
They rounded another corner and Wufei felt the vibe get stronger. He didn't like it one bit, he reached for his gun. The guys saw this and reached for their guns also.  
  
" What is it Wufei?" asked Heero.  
  
" I don't know, I just feel this negative energy. It's so...evil. I don't like it one bit," Wufei informed the others.  
  
" Do you girls feel it too?" asked Quatre.  
  
" Yes, we do," they all answered in unison as they turned another corner. There, was a monster standing over a fainted man.  
  
" What do we have here? More energy hosts for the Negaverse," hissed the Monster.  
  
" What is that thing?" asked Duo.  
  
" What are you doing here!" shouted Haruka as she got into fighting stance along with Michiru, Setsuna and Usagi.  
  
" Don't move or we'll shoot," Heero warned as he and the other four Gundam pilots raised their guns.  
  
" That won't work," said Usagi. " They aren't people, they're negative energy."  
  
" She's right, so if you don't want to get hurt, then I suggest you run. NOW!" shouted Haruka.  
  
" And leave you girls here? No way," said Duo.  
  
" Enough chatter! Your energy will be mine!" shouted the 'Thing' as ''ithe charged at them.  
  
" Get out of here now!" Setsuna shouted as she and the other three charged at the monster.  
  
" No! Watch out!" cried Quatre as the monster was about to hit Usagi, but to their surprise, she jumped up into the air and landed behind the monster.  
  
" Wow, Wufei can't even jump that high," Duo commented.  
  
"Yes I can!" Wufei snapped at Duo.  
  
" Stop it you two! This is no time to argue!" ordered Heero.  
  
" What is the Negaverse doing here?" demanded Michiru as the four girls cornered the monster.  
  
" What do you care!" shout the Thing as he raised an arm into the air and all the people who were lying on the floor stood up and attacked the Gundam guys. They were about to shoot when Usagi shouted.  
  
" NO! Don't shoot them! They're under hypnosis!"  
  
" What?" asked Trowa. " How do you know?"  
  
" Trust me!" Usagi shouted back. Then she turned to the other girls and said," You guys take care of him, I'll help the others."  
  
" Okay," they all agreed as one.  
  
The group split up. The 3 outers were having a bit of trouble handling the monster, because they couldn't henshin with the guys there. The guys weren't looking at them but they would if they tried to henshin. The monster was fast and had quickly cornered Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna in a predicument. They got their pens out of their subspace pockets and were about to henshin when...  
  
" Silent...Glaive...Attack," a soft vioce whispered, then ball of lavender power came and distroyed the monster, it did not even have time to scream. The 3 girls turned just in time to see a purple figure wearing a Sailor scout outfit in the shadows with a glaive in her hand for a moment before it disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi ran toward the Gundam guys. Half way there, she jumped up high into the air and pulled out a stack of papers from her uniform and shouted. " Kyuoyo Taisan!" Then she threw the stack at the hypnotized people with perfect aim. Each of the sheets landed square on the people's foreheads. They all fell down unconscious.  
  
" What the hell did you do to them?" Heero demanded.  
  
" If you don't already know, then there is no need to find out," replied Usagi calmly as she landed on her feet.  
  
" Where did you learn to do that?" asked Wufei coldly as he approached her. He reconized the papers as chinese/japanease spirit casters.  
  
" A...a friend," Usagi answered calmly and went to the other girls. The monster was already turned to dust and they were standing over it.  
  
" Is it dead?" asked Usagi.  
  
" Yes it is," replied Setsuna.  
  
" Then let's go back to school," said Usagi as they all turned and walked past the five pilots who were dumbfounded.  
  
" Aren't you gonna take these people to the hospital?" Quatre call to the girls.  
  
" Don't worry, they'll be fine," said Haruka as the four girls, followed by the five pilots, walked back to the school.  
  
What they didn't see and what the girls knew would have happened was the sheets of paper on the foreheads of those unconscious, vapourized in a flash of sudden white flame.  
  
(Back In The School)  
  
'What did they do to those people?!?' - Heero  
  
'That was cool!!!' - (take a guess) Duo  
  
'What the hell was that thing?!?' - Trowa  
  
'What are they hiding from us?!?' - Quatre  
  
'How did they do that?!?' - Wufei  
  
They made it back to the school yard. The guys were just about to go in when they saw the girls turn to the gate.  
  
" Where you going?" asked Duo.  
  
The girls had informed Usagi of the new arrival and they had to meet up with her.  
  
" Where we must be," Usagi answered without giving them any clues.  
  
The girls then left the 5 very confused and suspicious guys in the school yard.  
  
(At The Time Gates)  
  
One lone dark figure stood by the gate waiting, slowly 4 other dark figures appeared from the mist. The four approuched the one, the one got on her knee and bowed her head to the figure with wings.  
  
"Princess."  
  
" Saturn, stand up, you know how I don't like formalties," Sailormoon said with a smile.  
  
Saturn smiled and got up, she looked at her friends before flinging herself at Sailormoon.  
  
" I missed you guys so much!" The group got together and made a group hug.  
  
" We missed you too little Firefly," said Uranus as she ruffled Saturn's hair.  
  
" We're glad you're here," said Neptune.  
  
" So you finally made it," Pluto observantly said.  
  
" Yup! I put my stuff in our apartment already and I got registered at the middle school too!" Hotaru beamed, then panicked. "EEP! I've got to get back there! I'm starting this afternoon!"  
  
The elders laughed silently in amusement and then, they were gone.  
  
(After lunch - High school)  
  
" Miss Usagi, Miss Haruka and Miss Michiru, care to explain where you were this morning?" asked the teacher once they entered the classroom.  
  
The guys listened intently to see what they would do, Relena looked at them smugly as if she had won. They just kept walking as if ignoring the teacher, they got to their seats and pulled out their chairs and sat down.  
  
" No," Haruka replied simply.  
  
" Hn?" the teacher asked confused, as was the class.  
  
The 3 girls got ready their stuff. " No, we don't care to explain where we were this morning," answered Haruka.  
  
The guys blinked and Relena smiled, thinking that the girls would get in more trouble. The teacher gave them a stern look and said, " Detention the eight of you," pointing to the 5 guys as well.  
  
Duo looked at the teacher, " Why us too?" he whined.  
  
" Because you also weren't here for the classes," the teacher shot at him.  
  
" I'm sorry but we, the 5 of us have to go somewhere today, we have pressing matters," Quatre tried to smooth over the situtation, thinking of the mission after school. " Perhaps we could make up for it another day?"  
  
" Fine," The teacher sighed out, " But the three of you girls still have detention."  
  
Usagi looked at him, amusement in her eyes, " Are you going to make us come?"  
  
" Pardon Miss Usagi? I didn't think I heard you clearly, you could tell me at detention."  
  
Relena smirked at them, they didn't look like they were getting out of this.  
  
" Or I can tell you now," said a new voice from the doorway. They saw woman with long, deep forest green hair up to her knees, half in a bun, half loose down her back.  
  
Setsuna, thought the 5 pilots and the 3 girls.  
  
" She said they will not be present for detention."  
  
" Who might you be?" asked the teacher.  
  
" I'm the new principal, Ms. Setsuna Mieoh. They, " she gestured to the 3 girls, " Will be excused from detention until further notice."  
  
" And why may that be Ms. Mieoh?"  
  
" That is not important," Michiru suppled from her seat.  
  
" Please refrian from calling out in class Miss Michiru. This conversation does not concern you."  
  
The 3 girl's eyebrows rose in a extremely amused way and said together, " Yes it does."  
  
The whole class burst into laughter , (expect the 3 girls who just smiled innocently, and the 4 pilots, 4 because Duo was laughing his ass off... -_- ) the teacher was not in anyway amused.  
  
" Quiet!"  
  
" Actually, this conversation does include her and the 2 of us," Haruka said with a hint of amusement still audiable in her voice. While Relena was just glaring at the girls.  
  
" It's not fair," she muttered to herself. 'Why does eveyone always favour these...people?'  
  
" Relena, can you please repeat that?" asked Michiru innocently as she heard Relena muttering to herself.  
  
" I'd rather not," Relena muttered back.  
  
" THAT'S IT!" shouted the teacher very pissed off. " Everyone stay seated while Ms. Mieoh and I, the TWO of us, finish our chat outside! Now if you please Miss, can we step outside?" The two turned around and left.  
  
'Damn, mission after school!' - Heero  
  
'Ha! Gooo girls, ya really showed him!' - Duo  
  
'This is pathetic.' - Trowa  
  
'This is not looking too good. I wonder if those unconscious people back there are okay?' - Quatre  
  
'How did that Usagi do that to all those people. I just can't figure it out!' - Wufei  
  
'What the heck is this happening?' - Relena  
  
'This teacher is not too happy is he?' - Michiru  
  
'How long are they gonna take out there?' - Haruka  
  
'With Setsuna as the new principal, school is going to be a lot easier.' - Usagi  
  
(After School)  
  
When school had finally finished, the guys made some kind of lame excuse and left. The girls were pretty happy about that, they didn't have to say anything.  
  
" What do you wanna do now?" asked Hotaru as she skipped ahead of the group.  
  
Then they heard a screech, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRROOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
" What is that noise!?!?" Hotaru yell-asked as she covered her ears. ( Authors: Soooo Duo-like eh?)  
  
" YOU STILL HAVE TO KILL ME REMEMBER?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
The girls sweatdropped.  
  
" She wants him to kill her?" Hotaru asked confused.  
  
" No, she's just very desperate," Usagi said.  
  
" Very desperate?" Setsuna said as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Fine. Extremely, extremely desperate," Usagi amended.  
  
" Com'on we got to go the race track. My race is on in a few minutes," Haruka said.  
  
" Sure!" Usagi said and they headed to the track.  
  
(Over To The Guys)  
  
" I am the God of Death!! Prepare to meet your maker!" (*Sweatdrop* I think we all know who that is...)  
  
" Shut up MAXWELL!!! Just destroy the base!!" (Obvious)  
  
" I give you once chance to surrender!" (The nice one...Yep! Quatre!)  
  
" ....." (Who else? Trowa of course.)  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
" Mission accomplished."(Duh!)  
  
After the guys hid their gundams in the forest they tried to decide what to do for the rest of the time they had left.  
  
" Where should we go?" Quatre asked.  
  
" Let's go to the race track! I heard they have a new contestant!" Duo said excitedly.  
  
The rest of the guys agreed and they made their way to the tracks.  
  
" Oh look! Hurry! The race is about to start!!" Duo shouted and dragged the others faster into the the stadium once they got there.  
  
" The new contestant is really good," Quatre remarked on the yellow race car in first place.  
  
" He shows alot of skill," Wufei added with a nod.  
  
" Hpmm veuumy guuoodd!!" Duo had his mouth full of hotdogs, he swallowed then said again. " He's very good!"  
  
"..." Trowa said nothing and just looked on.  
  
Heero didn't even bother and just watched, but then he spotted somethng out of the coner of his eye. " Is that Usagi?"  
  
" And Michiru?" Trowa said as he saw her along with Usagi in the front row and Setsuna and another person cheering for the yellow race car.  
  
" Where's Haruka?" Wufei asked.  
  
" I didn't think you cared Wu-man."  
  
" SHUT UP MAXELL!!!!!"  
  
The girls heard the yell and looked up at the stands.  
  
" Is that Quatre?" Setsuna said.  
  
" And the rest of the guys?" Usagi added.  
  
" Who's the one with the braid?" Hotaru wanted to know. 'He's kinda cute. But I shouldn't say that in front of Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa, other wise, he wouldn't live for very long.'  
  
" Let's concentrate on the race," Michiru said and they turned back, just in time to see Haruka win.  
  
" And there's our winner!!"  
  
The race car stopped at the platform and the door popped open. The contestant stepped out with a helmet on, but the figure was distinctly female.  
  
" An ONNA won the race?!?!" Wufei spat out.  
  
Haruka heard the comment and looked in the direction of which the shout had came from. She looked up at the stands from under her helmet and saw Wufei. 'I owe him a punch when I see him outside.'  
  
" And here's the trophy!" The announcer held up the golden torphy to her, she took it from him and just quickly walked past him to the change room.  
  
" Uhh..I guess no comment from the winner this time."  
  
The girls at the stands saw her heading to the change room and stood up to meet her outside. Heero's eyes narrowed when Usagi's figure dissolved into the crowd of those leaving. He stood up and the other guys took it as the cue to leave.  
  
(Outside The Stadium)  
  
" Kinnichiwa Haruka-papa!" Hotaru said once she saw Haruka emerge from the stadium in pants and t-shirt with a leather jacket. (The other girls were wearing white, long sleeved shirts with a bow in front and skirts of their planetary colours. Usagi had a blue bow and a blue skirt. (Almost like her old school uniform.)  
  
" Just Haruka while we're here in this dimension," Haruka said. Then, an after thought came to her. " Why are you the same age as the Princess?"  
  
" Uhh...so I can protect her more easily." 'Side, that cute guy seemed to be about this age too...'  
  
" Look, there's the pilots," Michiru said as she spotted the guys heading in their direction.  
  
" Oh good."  
  
" Why?" Setsuna asked.  
  
" I owe Wufei for that 'comment' he made."  
  
The girls tried to stiffle their giggles as the pilots came closer.  
  
" Hello, I don't remember you. I'm Duo Maxwell," Duo said once he saw Hotaru. 'She's looks hot!'  
  
" I just joined my friends. My name's Hotaru." 'Hmm, so he's a gundam pilot.'  
  
" Well anyways, that's Quatre, he's the polite one. Trowa, don't even try to talk to him, you won't get an answer most of the time. Wufei, he's chinese and Heero," Duo said, then muttered. " Mr. Trigger happy."  
  
Heero glared at Duo. His hands were itching for his gun, but if he pulled out the gun that would only prove Duo right. Sides, they were in public.  
  
" Will you shut up already Maxwell?!" Wufei demanded.  
  
" Oh! Wufei! I owe you something!" Haruka said looking at him.  
  
" What?" he asked confused.  
  
" This!" Haruka said, them promptly punched him. He went flying backwards.  
  
" Hahahaha!!! At this rate, Wu-man should get the hang of flying very soon."  
  
" At this rate?" Hotaru asked. Then she blinked. " Oh! So he's the 'sexist pig' I've heard so much about!"  
  
" From who?" asked Quatre.  
  
" From Haruka of course! She can't stop talking about him!" Hotaru said with a grin. " And how she has to teach him lessons!" She added quickly after receiving a glare from her 'Papa'.  
  
Trowa turned to Michiru and asked, " Why did she punch him this time?"  
  
" She won the race," Usagi answered simply.  
  
" Ohhhhhhhh," said the guys understandingly.  
  
" Let's go celebrate with pizza!" suggested Setsuna with a smile.  
  
The girls all looked at Setsuna confused.  
  
" What?! I'm hungry!"  
  
*Sweatdrop*  
  
Usagi thinks, 'I used to get pizza with the inner scouts and Mamoru all the time for celebrations.' At this thought, Usagi frowned. 'Why can't I stop thinking about them?'  
  
" I'm not hungry. I'll meet you guys back at the apartment."  
  
The girls looked at Usagi knowingly.  
  
" Alright," Hotaru said.  
  
" I'll walk with you," said Heero as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. The guys saw this and their jaws dropped to the floor.  
  
" Something wrong?" Setsuna asked.  
  
" N-nothing," Quatre said as they closed their mouths.  
  
" LET'S GO GET PIZZA!!!!" With this, Duo took the lead with Hotaru walking beside him.  
  
" Wait up!!!" cried Wufei as he caught up with the group after gaining consciousness.  
  
In the other direction, Heero was dragging a relectant Usagi back to HER apartment.  
  
" Hey! Slow down!"  
  
" Huh? Oh, sorry Usagi."  
  
" What's the matter?"  
  
" Relena."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Relena, she was there. Standing in the direction the others were headed."  
  
" Oh..."  
  
" So where's your apartment?"  
  
" You don't have to you know. Since you already got rid of Relena you can just go..."  
  
Heero didn't reply and just started pulling Usagi along.  
  
" Hey! Hey!" she sighed, " Fine, if you insist...my apartment's just right up the street."  
  
When they got there, Usagi quickly ran in and grabbed her shoulder bag. She ran back out to the hallway where Heero was waiting.  
  
" How 'bout we go bowling?" she suggested.  
  
" Bowling? Alright, let's go call the guys." Heero made a move toward her door to use the phone inside.  
  
" It's alright. The girls'll know and they'll bring the guys." Usagi said quickly before he could go inside and see her...ummm...'training tools'. Which included their henshin sticks. Usagi grabbed Heero's elbow and pulled him away just in time. They headed toward the closest bowling alley. Once they got inside, Usagi quickly ran into the girls washroom. After checking that no one was in there she pressed the button labelled 'Outers' on her 'watch'.  
  
(With the Outers)  
  
At the pizza store the girls heard their 'watches' beep. Hotaru got up and motioned for the others to stay put. She quickly ran into an empty stall in the girls washroom and opened her 'watch'.  
  
" Yes Princess?"  
  
" Hotaru, Heero and I are at the 'Bowl and Pins', it's a bowling alley. Bring the others ok?"  
  
" Alright. See you soon."  
  
And they ended the transmission. Hotaru rushed out of the restroom and back to the tables.  
  
" Umm...hey!"  
  
" Hey...?" Duo said raising his eyebrows.  
  
" Umm....Setsuna-ma-ahhhhhh...Michiru! Usagi said that we should meet her at 'Bowl and Pins'." she looked at how the guys were staring at her, " Ummm...EARLIER!!! Yeah! I can't believe I forgot!!"  
  
The girls nodded and got up. Quatre did the same and Duo jumped out of his seat to stand next ot Hotaru, Trowa silently got up after a look at Michiru.  
  
" NO! I refuse to spend anymore time with that weak onna!!" Wufei stated.  
  
" Usagi..is..NOT..WEAK!!!" Haruka looked as if she was about to punch Wufei again....then a evil glint appeared in her eyes. " So if you're not coming volutairly...we'll just have to make you!!"  
  
" Wha-" But before he could say anything, Haruka had thrown him over her shoulder and was carrying him out of the store. Getting stares from every passerbyer, who would ALWAYS burst out laughing!!  
  
" Let go of me!!" Wufei shouted (HAHAHAHAHAHA) pounding his fists into her back while his legs were flying around in the air, trying to kick her. The others were also laughing, but the girls were worst off. They leaned on the guys trying to stop from toppling over and Haruka was smirking like the devil. And even Trowa was indulging himslef in chuckles.  
  
" Oh my *giggle* shouldn't we *gasp* help Wufei?? *snort*" Quatre asked, but taking another look at Haruka and Wufei, he burst out laughing and tried his best to keep himself and Setsuna up right.  
  
" Ok, I now proclaim Haruka my best girl!!" Duo said laughing.  
  
He then felt a gab in the ribs. He whinced then looked at a narrow-eyed Hotaru.  
  
" Of course, Hotaru'll always be my goddess!!" he quickly amended.  
  
'You have absolutely NO idea how much!!' Hotaru snorted in laughter. Michiru and Haruka were too wrapped up in the Wufei situation to notice.  
  
When they arrived at 'Bowl and Pins' they set off a big racket. Usagi turned around to see what was the cause and her eyes widened. Good thing she and Heero were sitting at a table and not standing. She grabbed at a startled Heero, clutching his arm, she placed her forehead on his shoulder and laughed. Heero glance startled at her shaking form and looked up to see the cause of her laughter. When he saw it, he snorted in laughter.  
  
A smirking Haruka dumped Wufei down on one of the seats and the others took their own seats at the semi-circle table.  
  
" He wouldn't come by himself." Haruka said simply to Heero and Usagi.  
  
" You just had to do THAT, onna!?!?!?!" Wufei screamed redfaced at Haruka. Red face from embarrasement or rage? Who knows.  
  
Haruka merely grinned and that set the others into another set of laughter. Wufei, though, was NOT amused. After the laughing stopped, they went to start a game. They played on 2 teams, guys against girls.  
  
It was the girls first time playing in this dimension with their new high- tech equipment, but they did extremely well anyway to say the least. The guys, who has had some sort of experience, was amazed at the girl's deadly accuracy.  
  
" This is fun!!!" cried Hotaru as she got another strike.  
  
" How DOES she do it?" Duo said to no one in particular as he watched Hotaru jump up and down. Everytime, the girls had gotten a strike. Even Heero couldn't do that. The guys were obviously amazed.  
  
(Night)  
  
" We really showed them didn't we Haruka-papa?  
  
Haurka just grinned.  
  
" Is something the matter?" asked Michiru looking at Usagi with a worried look on her face.  
  
" Huh?" Usagi turned to see that all of her friends' eyes were on her. Each wore worried looks. " Oh, it's nothing, I'm fine."  
  
" Princess!" demanded Setsuna as her brows came together.  
  
" Please tell us," asked Hotaru looking at her with puppy eyes, but even then, her worry was clear in her dark eyes.  
  
Usagi sighed and began to explain to her friends, " I was just thinking of my family and my...my friends...." Well, you know Princess, if you want, we can go back for a visit..." suggested Setsuna.  
  
" But are you ready to face the others?" Haruka asked trying hard to suppress her anger.  
  
" That's what I'm not sure of..." Usagi's voice faded off as her eyes got watery.  
  
" Well, they don't have to know about it, you can just go visit your family," Michiru put in.  
  
" But, Mamo-chan would defanitely find out, and he's the only one that I can really not face right now," whispered Usagi.  
  
" Well, you can tell us your decision in the morning," said Setsuna as they continued down the road.  
  
The rest of the way back to the hotel was silent. Not one spoke, only deep in thought.  
  
***  
  
TBC 


End file.
